1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium battery, and in particular relates to the positive electrode thereof and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much research regarding batteries as a driving energy source has been conducted to minimize the amount or volume of batteries for, and meet sophisticated technological requirements of, portable electronic devices such as video cameras, cellular phones and laptop computers. Particularly, rechargeable lithium batteries have more energy density per unit weight, when compared to conventional lead storage batteries such as nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydro batteries and nickel-zinc batteries. In addition, rechargeable lithium batteries can be recharged relatively quickly.
However, a lithium battery positive electrode is typically composed of lithium alloy oxide such as LiNiO2, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiFePO4, or LiNixCo1-xO2. The lithium battery negative electrode is typically composed of lithium, alloy of lithium and other metals, or carboceous materials such as graphite. Insignificant to the film process or powder process being selected to form the positive electrode, the top surface of the lithium alloy oxide will be uneven and non-dense with large grains. Therefore, a lithium battery positive electrode has relatively low capacity (mAh/g) and shorter cycle lifetime. Accordingly, a novel method for solving the problem for the uneven top surface of the positive electrode is called for.